Jamie Cooper
James Halpert 'was a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series and the Quatagonist of the Prologue Season. He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper. Along with being the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny Cooper during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Jamie was forced to go into Madagascar. He went on by the name "'Jamie Cooper" to go by his brother's last name during his time in space when they finally reunited. He then went to preach the word of Knack and fight at the war of Dunkirk where he was shot and presumed dead. He was then married to Lydia Deep but both killed during their wedding. Biography James Halpert 'was born in January 29, 1784 to Jim Halpert a human, and Knack, a God/Celestial, making him a hybrid of two. Jim and Knack where hooking up once at a Christian Club and made love that night which created Jamie Cooper, then later on his younger brother, Johnny Cooper, then years later, Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper. Jamie Cooper had to become the brother to take care of Johnny Cooper after Jim Halpert's supposed death and Knack's departure. Taking care of Johnny, Noah and Rickon when they shitted their pants and giving them his own food as well just to satisfy them, however one night, Jamie was stealing fried chicken from KFC where 2Pac Shakur was working at in the time and caught Jamie stealing some chichen. Shakur becoming furious called his hood pals and went on to chase Jamie. Jamie told Johnny to call the cops while he fought Shakur and the rest of his minions. However Shakur got the upper hand and beated the shit out of Jamie. The police showed up luckily and arrested Shakur but put Jamie, Noah, Rickon and Johnny into orphanage where they spent most of their childhood at. Jamie Cooper and Johnny shared the same room during their time at the nun's orphanage where they forced to work every single day. However Cooper and Jamie usually just left the orphanage during the day to skip work, which landed them to get a night job for extra money. There is where Cooper and Jamie started to steal but Cooper was never good at it and had Jamie do all the work. Usually earning over 1k a week for stealing the artifacts and handing them over to Lamon Central where he'll sell them for money. However one day, Johnny and Jamie where caught by some Nun's and decided to kick Jamie out. Leaving Cooper in the orphanage with Noah and Rickon until Kenyon Cooper showed up. However Jamie returned 4 months later telling Cooper that he found a job that payed better but needed to go for a long time. To make it up, he told him he found Jim Halpert's old stuff which included a diary of his journey's and possible treasure. Upon going there with Rickon, Noah and Kenyon, they found out someone already lives there but had no problem breaking in since they've done it before. Upon entering, they see ancient artifacts and most of Jim's treasure that he found before his supposed "death". Cooper then found a missing piece of a note that Jim gave him which included the location of the Cooper Cane. Jamie found a note that included another Cane in another different location. Rickon, Noah and Kenyon also found maps that showed them where their Canes where. Along with maps of treasures that Jim never found. Upon collecting the maps, they where greeted with Anton Shakur holding them at gun point. Shakur said he used to work with his father along with Shakur's brother, 2Pac who knew about a vault that included all of Jim's treasures. Shakur threaten to kill them if they ever stepped a foot in the vault, however Kenyon stabbed Shakur in the shoulder and the five made a run for it. Shakur's minions came for each and one of them and the five where separated. Jamie was then captured and sent to Madagascar where he had to serve to Anton Shakur, however one day, he made an escape, grabbing his maps from the day he broke into his house and fleed Madagascar while getting chased by Shakur's minions. However he managed to kill most of them as he implanted a bomb into their chest during supper when he put bombs into chicken. However Shakur was still alive and screamed that he'll have his head one day. Jamie then went on to find his Cooper Cane with the map that Jim left for him in the house. For years after retrieving the Cane, he went on to reunite with Johnny Cooper where they both catched up and together preached the word of Knack along with taking the name "Cooper" as Jamie's last name. They then went on to fight The War of Dunkirk after Roberson and Kolkarino where and needed a little break. However, during an epic anime battle between the Vietnamese, Gonzalo Oliver, the leader of the army, began to shoot Cooper's army and caught them by surprise. Which made Cooper and Jamie to make a run for it, however Jamie didn't make it far as he was shot in the shoulder and fell off to the river, presuming to be dead. Cooper crying had to escape before he was shot as well. Jamie woke up in the other side of the river where he was being treated by some good semiratans. He helped them in their country for years. In 2019, Jamie wanting to go find more treasure for the country as it was poor, went on to find some of Halpert's treasure that he never found with the help of his maps that was given to him. He then went to find help from Johnny Cooper where they where reunited once again after Jamie's presumed death. Alongside Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper. 'The Red Wedding Jamie Cooper falling in love with Lydia Deep, decide to get married and talk to a man who organizes the wedding in July 1, 2019 at The Twins. He invites all his family and close friends. Alongside bringing his whole Cooper Army to attend the wedding. Alexandre Elkhoury and TimTheGamer are already inside the wedding, preparing everything, when Alexandre sees an old man who resembles a lot like an old enemy but he quickly stops looking as to not look rude. Tim tells Alexandre to go for more wine and bread for the guests, Alexandre leaves as he is greeted by Jamie Cooper in the way out. "Hey Alexandre, I'm glad you came to my wedding litlle dude" said Jamie to Alexandre. Alexandre then goes to buy the bread and wine. The Guests arrive, the whole Cooper Army are camping outside, Charles Fell shows up with his girlfriend, Anne Frank while Jim Halpert shows up to see his son, Jamie get married. They all sit at a table where they're greeted by all the guests. Mumkey's wife, Sheepover shows up as she was invited, hoping to see a new husband after the death of Mumkey. Jim and Sheepover flirt during the wedding and soon get interested in each other. Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper are met by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep who are close to the wedding, their all excited to see their brother get married. Johnny expresses that Jamie should become the new king of Cooperfell to settle down with his wife. As they walk towards the wedding, they noticed a bunch of camps surrounding the wedding building. Which was filled with the Cooper army. However they noticed Bolton banners in the distance along with Froggo banners. They quickly realize it's a trap! Jamie Cooper and his best man, Edpic 888 enter the door where they're greeted by everybody who is excited to see Jamie get married. He then gets up on stage where his soon to be wife, Lydia Deep shows up. Their both on stage and get married. You may now kiss the bride! said Ramsay Jones as he shows up. However no one in the wedding recognizes who Ramsay is and proceeded to not care. Jamie and Lydia sit down as she says she has a baby coming soon, who will name him after Jim Halpert, Jim Jr. Jamie being happy kisses her. Tim notices that Alexandre has not showned up yet with the food is getting mad. Jim congratulates his son for getting married, however he notices an old face, Alex Jones who is much older. "Who's that" says Jim to his son, "That's Alex Jones! He organized the whole wedding and made it for free dad!" Jamie replies. Jim remembering that Alex Jones hates the Coopers, gets sweaty and starts to panic, he then notices the doors getting shut. Johnny, Bryan, Rickon and Noah are all noticing that the Cooper army has become to drunk and most of them are knocked out because of it. Then the Froggos start to stab the Cooper army. Alexandre arrives with wine and bread alongside Johnny. They both watch the horror as the Cooper army gets massacred by the Boltons and the Froggos. This was a set up between Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones! said Johnny as arrows start raining down towards them, Johnny and Bryan get separated as he goes with Rickon to safety. Noah, Alexandre and Bryan run the other way where ProJared's men start to show up to try and kill them. Inside the wedding, the music "Rains of Castamere" starts playing which is the theme song of The Froggos. Edpic 888 getting happy that he found a new girlfriend in the wedding says "I'm gonna get married next week boys!" he said. Everyone starts laughing. Jamie and Lydia start talking about their honeymoon. The cup rings, Alex Jones stands up and says "I have an announcement to make, I am grateful to have orchestrated this whole event for my dearest friend, Jamie". As he monologues, Ramsay Jones tells Jim Halpert to look under the table, as soon as he does, he sees a knife in his hand. Jim stands up and slaps him and yells "JAMIE LOOK OUT!!". Jamie Cooper stands up and his wife, Lydia Deep is stabbed by ProJared himself which results in the baby dying inside her stomach, Jared who smiles at him and tells his men to shoot everyone. Jamie gets shot with 3 arrows in his chest and gets knocked down. Jim runs towards his son to protect him but is met with 2 arrows and falls down. Alex Jones laughs as everyone starts to die, he says "Now this day will not be remembered as the marriage of Jamie, it will be remembered as The Red Wedding". Charles Fell starts running but trips where James Charles kisses him, which results in Charles Fell getting poisoned in his lips and has his face turn purple as he's choking on his own vomit and dies painfully. The "guests" peel their faces which reveal to be The Froggos, start to shoot innocent people. TimTheGamer in an attempt to save them, gets stabbed in the neck by the Super Froggo. Tim starts bleeding to death, sees Ramsay looking at him, where Ramsay plunges his knife in his head and kills him. Edpic 888 grabs his gun and starts shooting most of the Froggos and Ramsay's men. However, Ramsay grabs a bow and arrow and shoots him in the leg. Edpic falls down and sees everyone getting murdered in front him. "Don't you enjoy that little prince", he then screams "Put this one in a cross". Ramsay then starts to peel Edpic's whole skin and puts salt over him. He starts to scream in agony. Soon, The Noid shows up and says "You should have never resurrected me years ago, Young Fallen Prince" and beheads Edpic. Jamie Cooper wakes up, bleeding from his wounds and starts to slowly walk towards his wife as he sees her dead corpse. Jim Halpert stands up and grabs Alex Jones' wife by the throat and says, "Let him go, keep me instead". "Why do you think I'll do that" says Alex Jones. "Because I'll kill your wife" Jim says. "...............I'll find another" Alex Jones replies, he then peels off his face to reveal to be Mumkey Jones, whom faked his death. "Bring Sheepover" he said, Jamie looking at Mumkey who was his mentor, was in shock and disgust alongside Jim who knew him due to Mumkey raising some of the Coopers. Ramsay pulls Sheepover over to him, "Remember when you begged me to talk to my fans in real life, well the fan girl I talked to, I fucked her bloody, just like ProJared did", Mumkey Jones then procceds to shoot Sheepover in the head. Jamie then stands up and says "Father" with blood coming out of his mouth. Jim stares at him, crying. Mumkey Jones comes towards Jamie and says "The Shakurs sends his regards" then stabs him in the heart. Jamie falls and dies. Jim screams and slits the throat of Alex Jones' wife. There's 10 seconds of pause and ProJared comes from behind him and slits his throat. Jim then falls and dies. The episode ends there.Category:Main Characters Category:Characters